carlyraejepsenfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiss
Kiss (stylized as KISS) is the second studio album by Carly Rae Jepsen. It was released on September 14, 2012, by 604, Schoolboy and Interscope Records. After her debut, Tug of War, which managed to receive success in Canada but was never released worldwide, Kiss became Carly's first internationally released album. Songs on the album are in the disco-pop, dance-pop, and teen pop genres, drawing inspiration from The Cars, Madonna, and Swedish performer, Robyn. Featuring production from a wide collection of producers including Dallas Austin, Josh Ramsay, and Redfoo, the album features a track with guest vocals from Justin Bieber. Singles Call Me Maybe.jpg|"Call Me Maybe" Good Time.jpg|"Good Time" This Kiss FINAL.jpg|"This Kiss" Almost Said It.png|"Almost Said It" Tonight I'm Getting Over You.jpg|"Tonight I'm Getting Over You" Tracks # Tiny Little Bows # This Kiss # Call Me Maybe # Curiosity # Good Time (with Owl City) # More Than a Memory # Turn Me Up # Hurt So Good # Beautiful (with Justin Bieber) # Tonight I'm Getting Over You # Guitar String/Wedding Ring # Your Heart Is a Muscle International bonus track Deluxe edition bonus tracks Japanese bonus tracks Japanese DVD # Call Me Maybe (music video) # Call Me Maybe (making of video) # Good Time (music video) # Good Time (making of video) Japanese tour edition bonus tracks Promotion Televised concerts To promote the album, Jepsen appeared in several live, awards ceremonies and televised appearances, performing the singles "Call Me Maybe", "Good Time", and "This Kiss". "Call Me Maybe" was performed by Jepsen at the 2012 Billboard Music Awards on May 20, 2012, the 2012 MuchMusic Video Awards on June 17, 2012, the 2012 Teen Choice Awards on July 22, 2012, the 2012 MTV Europe Music Awards on November 11, 2012, and several others. Alongside synthpop duo, Owl City, the Canadian chanteuse sang their collaborative single, "Good Time", on America's Got Talent on August 22, 2012, Today on August 23, 2012, U.S. Open's Arthur Ashe Kids' Day on August 25, 2012, The Tonight Show with Jay Leno on August 28, 2012, and Conan on August 29, 2012. On the drop-date of Kiss, "This Kiss" and "Call Me Maybe" were performed on The Ellen DeGeneres Show by Jepsen. Additional performances of "This Kiss" were held at So You Think You Can Dance on September 18, 2012, 90210's episode "Till Death Do Us Part" on October 8, 2012, and Late Show with David Letterman on October 25, 2012. Jepsen performed "This Kiss", "Your Heart Is a Muscle", "Guitar String / Wedding Ring" and "Call Me Maybe" at Walmart Soundcheck on September 26, 2012. Jepsen performed "This Kiss" and "Call Me Maybe" at American Music Awards of 2012 on November 18, 2012. Jepsen performed "This Kiss" and "Call Me Maybe" at Halftime Show during 100th Grey Cup on November 25, 2012. On December 2, 2012, Jepsen performed at The Big Jingle 2012. Jepsen performed "Call Me Maybe" and "Tonight I'm Getting Over You" at NRJ Music Awards of 2012 on January 26, 2013. Jepsen performed "Sweetie" on Shake It Up episode "Fair Librarian It Up" which aired on February 24, 2013. Believe Tour Jepsen also promoted the album when opening for Justin Bieber during their Believe Tour in North America, Ireland and United Kingdom dates. During Believe Tour, Jepsen performed "Sweetie", "Tiny Little Bows", "Good Time" with Cody Simpson, "Tonight I'm Getting Over You", "Curiosity", "This Kiss", "Your Heart is a Muscle", "Hurt So Good", "Call Me Maybe", and "Beautiful" with Bieber. Category:Albums